Eternal Torture
by Laughing Riot
Summary: Left alone in a destroyed town, Bubbles is bored and wishes for death. But she meets a new friend along the way. As they come closer, they finally experience what love really means.
1. Memories

Me: Hiya!

Blossom: …Hi?

Me: Okay, so what do I do?

Brick: How am I supposed to know?! I'm not the author here!

Me: …Good point.

Bubbles: Isn't this where we put the disclaimers?

Me: Oh, YEAH!!

Boomer: Laughing Riot doesn't own anything, anyone, anyplace, any…what else starts with any?

* * *

Memories

Bubbles was lonely. Her family was gone. Her friends were gone. Her city was gone. She had no one.

She remembered the last words her sisters had said to her before they…left.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Bubbles…Remember, we've always loved you…we know you can take care of yourself…"_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

"_C'mon kid, you're a big girl. You can watch yourself."_

"_No…No! You aren't gonna leave me, are you?"_

"_Goodbye…Bubbles…"_

"_We'll…miss you girl…"_

(End of Flashback)

Those were the last words they said. She sighed. Nothing was going to be the same.

Thoughts of her sisters brought up memories. She remembered all the good times they had.

She remembered the beach. She smiled.

* * *

(Flashback)

"_YAY!! We're going to the beach!"_

_Blossom laughed. _

"_Aw, c'mon Bubbles! You aren't THAT excited, are ya? I mean, we went to the beach before."_

_Bubbles giggled and nodded._

"_Yeah, but the beach is so much FUN!! There's swimming, building sandcastles, and lot, lot MORE!!"_

_Blossom chuckled. "If you say so Bubbles."_

"_YAY!! We're at the beach!"_

_Bubbles ran to the sparkling ocean._

"_Bubbles! Don't forget your sunscreen!" The Professor called._

"_Aww…But I wanna go swimming now!" She pouted._

_Blossom smiled. "Don't worry Bubbles. We'll swim after we put on sunscreen."_

_Bubbles' frown turned into another smile._

"_YAY!!"_

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Oh, Blossom. She always tries to be the role model for her sisters. She sighed as she thought of her.

Then there was Buttercup. She smiled again.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Bubbles sobbed quietly in her room. There was a knock on the door, and Buttercup came in._

_Bubbles was crying so much and didn't notice her sister come in until she spoke up._

"_Hey Bubs. What's up?"_

_Bubbles ignored her and continued on with her sobs. Buttercup sighed. She never really was that good with comforting._

"_Er…what happened?"_

_Bubbles looked up and tried to stop shaking as she talked._

"_Well, there was this boy, and he liked me and I liked him. So then he asked if we could be friends, and I -"_

_She was cut off by her sister._

"_Get to the point."_

"_He HATES me!!" She broke into sobs again. _

_**(**_**The girls are still little so they can't be dating. Just…best, BEST friends.**_**)**_

_Butterucup's face turned red with anger._

"_Who was the fool that did?! Tell me his name and address and I'll kick him in the-"_

_Bubbles smiled as Buttercup continued her rant. How she beats up anyone that hurts her made her grin._

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Good ol' Buttercup. Always ready to protect her sisters. She giggled.

She loved her sisters. They were always trying to make each other happy.

Then she frowned again. There were bad times too.

* * *

(Flashback)

_Tears came out of Bubbles' eyes as she chased after Buttercup._

"_Give me back Octi!!"_

_Buttercup looked back and smirked._

"_Gotta catch me first, blue baby!"_

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Buttercup. Always taking Octi and making fun of her…But it didn't matter anyways.

Octi was gone with everyone else. Everyone… Tears threatened to come out of her eyes.

She quickly blinked them away. She had stopped crying a long time ago.

Another memory came into her head. Blossom… Blossom…

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Bubbles…For the last time, NO!! You can not be friends with that…that…that-"_

"_Her name is Chelsea."_

"_With Chelsea!! She is a bad image for you!"_

"_Why? What's wrong with her?!"_

"_Do you see what she does?! She has piercings EVERYWHERE!! Her nose, her mouth, her…eyelid…"_

_Blossom shuddered at the thought of herself, having piercings in… various places._

"_But you don't know her like I do!!"_

"_I don't have to. One look at her and you know she is a bad example for you."_

_Bubbles couldn't hold back the tears now. Streams went down her cheeks._

"_I…I…I…I HATE you!!" With that, she flew to her room."_

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Blossom always judged her friends. She judged how she looked, what she ate, everything.

Bubbles shook her head. She was only doing that for her own good.

And that didn't change anything. They were gone… gone forever…

She sighed and made a "bed" with the rubble, the only thing left of her beloved Townsville.

It was getting dark, and she looked up at the night sky. Stars were already coming out.

A picture formed in her head. How could she forget?

* * *

(Flashback)

"_Wow…the stars are beautiful tonight." Bubbles whispered._

_It was the first time the girls were sleeping outside. They had planned a camping trip the whole summer._

_Blossom looked up and nodded. "Did you know stars are balls of gas and-"_

_Buttercup interrupted her. "Hey Bloss! Do you think for once you would actually stop telling us about useless stuff?"_

_Blossom glared at her while Bubbles giggled._

"_C'mon girls! We have to set up the tents now!" The Professor called._

"_But we want to sleep under the stars tonight!" The girls whined._

_The Professor looked at them. "Girls…" He said warningly._

_Buttercup nudged Bubbles. "Okay Bubbles, you know the drill."_

_Bubbles gave a small nod that only her sisters noticed and made the best –Daddy's-Little-Girl look._

_The Professor's face softened and he gave an uncertain nod._

_The girls jumped, held hands, and danced around. "Good job Bubbles!" Blossom whispered._

(End of Flashback)

* * *

Bubbles' eyelids began to grow heavy as she thought about the memory.

She tried to force herself not to sleep, but finally gave up and immediately slept.

* * *

Me: So…

Blossom: So…

Me: Did you like it?

Bubbles: Why am I alone?

Me: 'Cause I wanted you to be.

Buttercup: You made us…DIE?!?!

Me: ...Don't know who to explain it...

Butch: Why aren't WE in the story?!

Brick and Boomer: Yeah!

Me: Don't worry, you'll be in it Boomer.

Boomer: YEAH!!

Brick: What about us?!

Me: I'll add you…maybe…

Blossom: What about US?!?!

Me: Maybe I'll put a chapter with you guys in Heaven.

Buttercup: -_- …Let me get her!!

Blossom holds Buttercup back.

Blossom: NO!!

Buttercup: Just…one…punch…

Blossom: No! You're a superhuman! You can kill her with one punch!

Buttercup: Exactly!

Me: …I'm gonna run away while Blossom holds Buttercup as long as she can…

Buttercup: I'M FREE!!

Me: Oh-no!


	2. Boomer

Disclaimer: Laughing Riot does not own anything.

Boomer: The big letter on top of me stole my line!

* * *

Boomer

Boomer sighed. He had been on this dang world for almost twelve years now.

There was nothing to do, no one to talk to, no place to go.

_It's so…lonely. I wonder how my brothers are doing without me._

He shivered. He was always cold, no matter what he did.

Boomer walked around more. He stepped over bits of cement and concrete.

_This town used to be beautiful…Now it's just junk._

He jumped over a chunk of metal.

_What happened to it? What happened to the life? What happened to the happiness?_

He soon got tired and sat on the ground.

_What happened to the beauty?_

He shivered again and looked around him. He sighed. Townsville…There was no way it will ever come back.

_No way will I find someone here._

Boomer was WAAAYYY wrong.

* * *

Boomer: I don't like being wrong!

Me: You usually are.

Boomer: I am not!

Me: What's 1 + 1?

Boomer: 11!

Me: …


	3. The Boy

Disclaimer: Pizzas are yummy! (Yeah, the last few chapters are short. Sorry, but I like it this way. It's not as hard for me to update.)

Brick: …I'm bored.

You're the only one, Romeo.

Blossom: Who's Juliet?

Brick: (Looks at Blossom hopefully)

It's your lucky day Brick!

Blossom: What's the supposed to m- oh, no…

* * *

The Boy

Bubbles walked around. She had woke up early, but there was nothing to do.

She kicked a pebble.

_I wonder what's going on with my sisters?_

She kicked it harder.

_I hope they're having fun in Heaven._

Another kick.

_I wonder what they're doing right now…_

Her pebble landed between a boy's feet.

She looked up and saw that the boy was sitting on the ground, looking at the other direction.

Bubbles gasped.

_Someone…is still alive?!_

Then she smiled. At least it won't be so lonely anymore.

* * *

Butch: Hey!! You stopped when she met Boomer!!

Me: So?

Boomer: It was getting good!

Me: But you won't be.

Brick: What is that supposed to mean?!?!

Me: You'll find out.


	4. A New Friend

Disclaimer: Wow, I actually remember to put up these things!

-Random Part of the Disclaimer-

Butch: The wheels on the bus go up and down!

Bubbles: You can be a sweet dream, or a beautiful nightmare!

Brick: Shadi's like a melody in my head!

Boomer: I'd like to make myself believe, that planet Earth turns slowly!

Blossom: Why does love always feel like a battle field!?

Buttercup: (My own creation) I'm a pizza girl! In a tasty world! Pepperoni, sausages, boloney! You can eat my cheese, or eat me with some peas! It doesn't matter, you'll be the one whose fatter!

* * *

A New Friend

Bubbles stared at him and slowly walked over to the boy.

It's been years since she talked to someone; she almost forgot how to talk at all.

She tried to find the bubbly girl that was hidden in the thick layer of loneliness, grief, and guilt.

Once she was in front of him, she took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hi!"

The boy looked up at her. She immediately blushed.

He had sparkling blue eyes that twinkled in the morning light. The wind made his shimmering, blonde hair fly everywhere.

Bubbles thought he was the most cute, gorgeous boy she had ever seen in her life.

"Hi," he answered flatly. He turned his head to the other side again.

She gave him a questioningly look, but Bubbles decided not to give up.

"My name's Bubbles! What's yours?" she smiled.

He turned his head to face her again, his expression still blank.

"It's Boomer." Boomer didn't look away this time. "What do you want?"

_He's grumpy. _

"Looks like someone woke up one the wrong side of the bed today!" She giggled.

Boomer rolled his eyes.

"I don't have a bed, you idiot."

Bubbles giggled again. "It's a saying!" She exclaimed.

Boomer rolled his eyes again. This girl was getting annoying.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

Bubbles shook her head.

"If you mean lying around, kicking rocks, and doing nothing, then no. I don't."

Boomer sighed.

"So, what do ya wanna do Boomer?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer looked at her as if she were crazy.

"There is NOTHING you can do here!" he screamed.

Bubbles giggled again. "There's actually plenty to do with another person around!"

She grabbed Boomer's arm and dragged him along to play with her.

"Let's go Boomie!!" she squealed.

Boomer sighed again.

"I said there's NOTHING TO DO!!"

* * *

Bubbles: YAY!! I have a friend!!

Boomer: You fool. There is NOTHING to do at a run-down town.

Bubbles: Like I said, there is plenty to do with a friend!!

Boomer: (sigh) You really don't listen, do you?

Bubbles: What was that?


	5. Tag

Disclaimer: I hate putting up these things.

Boomer: Like how I hate Laughing Riot making me do her chores.

(Hits Boomer on the head)

Boomer: OW! And that too.

* * *

Tag

Bubbles skipped around as she dragged Boomer behind her.

Boomer looked at her with a bored look and frowned.

"We haven't done anything but walk around the place."

Bubbles immediately stopped, and Boomer smirked.

"Then…what do _you _wanna do Boomer?" She turned to look at him.

Boomer's smile turned into a frown.

"Er…"

He looked at Bubbles. She had her hand on her mouth and looked at the sky, like she was in thought.

"How about tag?" she finally suggested.

Boomer smirked and looked at her haughtily.

"I'm too old for that. Only little babies play tag." Boomer crossed his arms.

He put his nose in the air until he felt a hand tap his shoulder.

"Tag! You're it!" Bubbles squealed.

She ran away in a blue streak of light. Boomer looked around and sighed.

"I SAID I'M TOO OLD FOR THAT!!" he shouted.

Bubbles zipped behind him and tapped his back. He turned around.

"Is wittle Boomer too slow to catch a girl?" she teased.

She flew away in another blue streak of light.

Boomer turned red. A girl? Beating him?! There was NO way he was gonna let Bubbles win.

"You're on!" He screamed.

In a flash of navy blue, he was gone like Bubbles.

Bubbles looked behind her and was surprised to see Boomer chasing after her.

She smirked and stuck her tongue at him and ran faster.

Boomer grinded his teeth and tackled Bubbles in a blur of navy blue.

* * *

Bubbles looked at him wide-eyed as he screamed at her.

"So THERE!! I can take you on ANYDAY, ANYTIME, and ANYPLACE!! I WILL ALWAYS HAVE SUPERIORITY!! I. WILL. NEVER. LOSE TO A GIRL!!! I HAVE ALWAYS--"

"How did you beat me?"

Boomer looked at the girl below him.

"I was using my super speed. I have super powers. How did you beat me?"

Boomer stared at her incredulously. She had super powers?

Bubbles sighed.

"How. Did. You. Beat. Me," she repeated.

Boomer looked away from her and hung his head.

"I…have powers too…"

Bubbles gasped, but then she giggled and kicked her legs in the air.

"Um…Boomer? Can you get off me now?"

Boomer turned to face Bubbles and blushed. He jumped up and took a few steps back, still red.

Bubbles giggled again and jumped up too. She turned her head to look at her new friend.

"So…what do you wanna do now? We have super powers, so we can do LOTS of stuff."

Boomer shrugged. "I don't know."

Bubbles sighed and lay down on the floor. "I'm tired," she yawned.

Boomer lay down beside her. "Me too."

Bubbles put her head on Boomer's chest. He turned his head to give her a surprised look.

Bubbles smiled and closed her eyes as she yawned again.

"Is…it okay if I do this?" she whispered.

Boomer blushed and slowly nodded as he turned his head to look up at the sky.

It was already getting dark.

Boomer smiled as he watched the colors of the sunset fade away into darkness.

Stars appeared and twinkled in the night sky. Boomer yawned.

"Hey, Bubbles, are you tired? …Bubbles?"

He was about to shout in fear until he heard her soft snores. She was already asleep.

Boomer smiled. "You knucklehead. You made me scared."

He yawned and his eyes slowly closed. Soon, he was asleep too.

* * *

Me: You guys are just SOOO cute together!!

Boomer: Yeah.

Bubbles: We're just friends.

Me: Not for long!


End file.
